Sofia My Love
by Hufflepufficus
Summary: It's James' birthday (its also Amber's but no one cares about her) and he wants Sofia to help him get a birthday present, but Amber has other plans.
1. His Present

My name is Sofia. I live in the kingdom of Enchancia in a village. I work at a bakery and help my mom earn money to eat and stay alive. That is I did, until my mother married the King and I became a princess. Princess Sofia the First. It has a nice ring to it. I have two step-siblings, Amber and James. Amber is a typical princess. Sparkly things and puffy dresses. James is kind, sweet, and handsome. He makes me feel like I fit in. I was ten when I first met him and it feels like it was only yesterday. But today James is turning 13. It is his special day, even though it is just like every other day. We will go to school in 2 hours, come back to the castle and do whatever we want, have dinner, a show, and then off to bed. I have a special surprise for James though that I think he will love.

I look over to James sitting right next to me. He is doodling something but I can't tell what it is. He catches my stare and I start to blush. I don't know why though. Then I blush even more.

"James, what are you doing...?"

"I can't just have some fun on my birthday, it's no big deal, and doesn't it feel kind of relaxing?"

"Yes but you can't just reach up my dress and rub my thigh."

"Relax Sofia nobody saw anything and what harm did I do?" I am about to answer when the bell rings. Saved by the bell as it were. The rest of the day I think about what James did. I know I have feelings for James but I don't know if I have those kinds of feelings.

I almost trip getting out of the carriage because I was too focused on the event from earlier today. I am about to go talk to mom when James pulls me aside and tells me to follow him. I do. He pulls me into his room and locks the door.

"What are you doing James?"

"Giving myself a birthday present."

"And you need me because…"

"No reason. It's just nice to not have to imagine."

"Imagine what James?"

"You."

"What do you mean by me?"

"I mean, I constantly think about you and now I don't have to imagine." He pulls off his many shirts and slowly removes his pants; I blush again and try to hide it.

"James what are you doing!"

"Like I said, I was giving myself a birthday present." He pulls off his boxers and starts stroking is part. I look away but am mesmerized and begin to blush once more.

He looks so hot. In my daze, he has moved over to me and has already begun pulling off my dress. I want to refuse, but I don't want to at the same time. My small breasts are exposed and my dress is still half way on. I lose control of myself, and drop to my knees. James is taken off guard but takes advantage of this position and I surround him. It tastes like caramel; did he scent it knowing I would do this? As I insert it in again, I finally notice the size of it. For a 13 year old boy, his penis is surprisingly big. He pulls the 7 inches away and I pull off the rest of my dress. He throws me on the bed and falls on top of me. I feel him stick it inside me and slowly push it all in. I cry out in pain, I have never felt like this before. He pulls out and pushes back in. this time I cry out, but in pleasure. It feels so good; this is more of a present for me, than for James. I hear a knock at the door and James stops at the sound as well. I hear a jiggling and then a whacking. The door slowly opens and I see Amber walk through. Her fan falls to the floor at the sight of James inside me. I try to explain but no words come out. James makes strange hand movements and Amber just picks up her fan, closes and relocks the door, then move over to us. She strips off her dress and climbs on the bed. James gets out of me and moves upward. Obviously he has done this before. But with who? His penis is thrusted back into my mouth and I feel a great passion down by my vagina. And see Amber playfully using her tongue. I now know who James has done this with. I moan with delight and James and Amber stop what they are doing. Amber sits up and starts rubbing herself viciously. James goes back inside me and moves faster than I have seen him go yet. Something seeps from Amber and I don't know what it is. James moans and so do I. I feel something but I don't know what it is. I look down and see the same thing as Amber come out of me around James. He then leaves me and moves to Amber. White stuff comes out of him and all over Ambers face. She takes a finger and wipes it off, only to put it in her mouth. She wipes another glob and moves over to me where she shoves it in my mouth. It takes like James, and that is all I care about.

"So Sofia would you like to do this again tomorrow?"

"Yes James, absolutely. I don't think my present for you could have beaten this. It was just a friendship bracelet. But I can see we are much more than friends."


	2. Mystery Man

"She steals my brother, my dad, and is more liked than me. That slut acts all innocent, but I know what she is up to. She does nothing but fuck my brother everyday, and she is probably fucking daddy. I will catch them and show her mom proof that her little innocent daughter is a slut. Her mom may be the queen, and married to my dad, but she is not my mom. She is nothing more than the mother of a thief.

It started two weeks ago. I followed James to our usual spot in the girl's bathroom. He slid off my dress and pulled off his pants. Everything was going fine till our climax. I came with him inside me. I clenched around him pulling him in further. When he came a few seconds later he didn't breathe my name. He said hers. He told me how he wanted me to help him get her as his birthday present. Naturally I refused. Then of course, he brings up how he set me up with Prince Richard. Damn him and his memory.

He didn't even need me! All he did was grab her thigh during the next class. If he is gonna do it, I want to be the one responsible! At the end of the day he pulls her aside when we get to the castle and takes her to his room. The nerve he has to decide to stop our deal and choose someone else over me!

Hoping to catch them, I ran to his room. Of course he locks the fucking door. Is there anything he doesn't plan ahead for? I grab my fan and start picking the lock. I walk in acting all shocked and surprised to try and control Sofia, but she just stares at me as if I killed that stupid bunny and was wearing it like a scarf. James uses sign language to ell me about Richard, and that I need to join him. A part of me wants to run and get somebody else to see, but another part of me is saying, fuck them both like the bad children we are. I give in, and pull off my dress. I would rather not say what happened next if that's ok.

For the next few days, James doesn't follow me to the bathroom; instead, he pulls Sofia in to the boy's bathroom. That's my thing! Since James' birthday I have been deprived of sex, and have been horny as hell."

"I see Amber. You are lonely and need sex. I think I can help you with that."

"Really? How can you help?"

"Simple my dear girl. You can fuck me."

"You're a nice guy and all, but I don't think so."

"Are you sure? I have been a bit lonely myself. This would benefit us both greatly."

"I really should be going. I am going to be late, but I will come back for that offer."

"Oh good princess. I can't wait. Mwahahahahaha."

"What was with the creepy laugh?"

"Creepy laugh? There was no creepy laugh. Weren't you going to be late? Get out."


End file.
